


You Can't Pick Your Family

by the_tenth_muse1



Series: You Can't Pick Your Family [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tenth_muse1/pseuds/the_tenth_muse1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James' day off doesn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Pick Your Family

There were a few different cafes that James visited while home for extended periods. He never favored one overall as that was simply bad form and asking to be found and/or shot at. The coffee at this particular cafe, however, was definitely the best out of the lot. He tended to linger over the strong, perfect brew and read the paper.

Or, he had before his relationship with Q; now he read from a smallish tablet. And while he did miss the smell of the ink and the feel of paper between his fingers, James did have to admit that having everything at his fingertips was a bit more freeing.

“I'm telling you this isn't how to go about it, Sherlock!”

James hid a small smile at the arguing couple just outside the cafe. They'd been there for five minutes with the small, sandy-haired man doing his level best to keep the tall, thin, dark-haired man from storming inside and creating a scene. He didn't know who the unlucky recipient would be, but it was clear from the dark-haired man's scowl, that person was in for it.

Q's face abruptly wiped out The Times sports page, startling James. “You have to get out of there, now.”

James stood immediately, even as he asked, “What's happened? Are you in danger?”

“No, but you must leave this instant before...”

“I understand that you're involved with my brother.”

James had seen the couple walking his way in his peripheral vision, but had already discounted them as a threat. Despite the smaller man's obvious military bearing, neither of them registered as dangerous to him.

Q sighed and finished, “...my brother gets to you.”

Taking a closer look, James saw the family resemblance to the tall man – Sherlock – in the dark curls, cheekbones, and eyes, though the colors were startlingly different. Q's blue eyes were sweet and sky colored while Sherlock's were a pale, odd hazel that James could truthfully say he'd never seen before.

The short man sighed as well and said, “I'm terribly sorry about this. John Watson, nice to meet you.”

James shook his hand and replied, “James Bond. And you are?”

Sherlock sniffed in disdain at James' proferred hand. “Sherlock Holmes.”

“Why don't we sit? James, let me get you another coffee,” John said hastily. “Sherlock, behave while I'm gone. I _mean_ it.”

Sherlock gave another little sniff but sat and folded his arms over his chest in a somewhat dramatic fashion.

James looked down at the tablet, but Q had signed off, the little coward. They would certainly have words when he got home. He sat back down and said, “So, younger brother then?”

“Obvious. And you are a spy. _The_ spy, from what I've discovered. Let me just say that if you harm Quinlan, I will make it my life's work to ruin you. And believe me, I've destroyed far worse than you.”

James was far too delighted at finally learning Q's name to take the threat seriously. He simple smiled and said, “Of course.”

Sherlock frowned. “You don't take me seriously. I assure you, I can be quite deadly when needed.”

John returned with three paper to-go cups. He set one in front of James and the other in front of Sherlock before giving the other man a stern look. “This is behaving?”

James smiled at John and said, “It's fine. I get threatened on a fairly regular basis. As things go, he's behaving quite well.”

John snorted, but only said, “He's been in a mood ever since finding out about you. Honestly, I don't know what the problem is when I didn't even know he had another brother.”

The words were pointed and Sherlock slunk down a bit in his chair, hiding behind his tea. And then James registered the actual words. “Wait, _another_ brother? How many are there?”

John met his gaze, slate blue eyes amused. “Three at last count. Mycroft is the eldest, then Sherlock, then Quinlan. If there's a fourth or more, Sherlock and I will have words later.”

“It's just us three,” Sherlock muttered. “I told you that I forgot.”

“Sherlock. I've known you almost two years. No one forgets a sibling for that long.”

“You wish you could.”

“My point exactly. And I know you didn't delete him, so don't even try.”

Sherlock's mouth clicked shut and then he straightened, seeming to regain his purpose. “As for you, Mr. Bond, I know all about you and I can assure you that Mycroft does as well.”

From the significant way he said Mycroft, James assumed that to be a threat. James was about to respond with some sort of quip – he didn't actually think anyone in this family could be a threat unless it was through the use of computers – when the cafe door flung open and Q dashed inside. He was splotchy and breathing hard, which meant he'd run from the office, which was a solid ten blocks away.

James stood immediately and met him halfway, putting a steadying arm around the younger man's waist. “You aren't supposed to be exerting yourself.”

Q glared at him, but didn't push him away. He'd been accidentally exposed to a toxin designed to attach the autonomic nervous system just the week before. James had nearly killed the tech who hadn't sealed the container properly. Mallory had not been pleased with any of it. James sat Q in his chair and dragged over another. By then, Q had collected himself and was breathing properly once more. He was also, to James' bemusement, haranguing Sherlock in an unfamiliar language. It almost sounded like German and Arabic had mated and spat out a sharp, unintelligible baby.

James met John's gaze and smiled a bit. “So. Where did you serve?”

John laughed softly. “I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that a Holmes is involved with someone that observant. Plus, you're military yourself, I can tell.”

 _Quinlan Holmes,_ James thought with a mental smile. While he'd rather have heard it from Q himself, James would take what he could get. There'd been a distinct chance that he'd have learned Q's name upon retirement and not a moment sooner.

“James.”

James looked over at Q and asked innocently, “Yes, Quinlan?”

Q's gaze narrowed, but he only said, “I have to get back to work and Sherlock has a new case. We shall have dinner together once it's concluded. Mycroft will also be there.”

“Unfortunately,” Sherlock muttered.

Q ignored his older brother and said, “I will see you this evening. Enjoy your time off.”

Everyone stood and James shook hands with John again. “It was good to meet you.”

John's eyes crinkled with good humor. “You, as well. See you next week.”

Q unbent enough to bus a quick kiss to James' cheek, flushing as he did so, and the other three left the cafe.

James sat down yet again and chuckled to himself. He picked up his coffee and returned to his reading with the thought, _Well, you can't pick your family._

And really, Q was very luck he had one that obviously cared for him.

That didn't mean James didn't plan to tease the hell out of him for it later.


End file.
